


That creaking in my heart is not pain

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hauntober 2020, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: The crystal is the heart of the blade
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	That creaking in my heart is not pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prisms.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159680) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



> For Hauntober day 25 : crystals

_ The crystal is the heart of the blade.  _ And Qui Gon's chose Obi Wan that day on Naboo.

_ The heart is the crystal of the Jedi.  _ This crystal had been harder to sway than the one that sang whenever the green blade flashed in Obi Wan's hand. Not that it didn't yearn to sing in unison with Obi Wan.

_ The Jedi is the crystal of the Force.  _ None shone brighter than Obi Wan.

_ The Force is the blade of the heart.  _ Something that Qui Gon relearns side by side with Obi Wan as they breathe in unison in the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted later on tumblr. 
> 
> I also want to state that I take no credit for the parts in italics. This mantra actually comes from a RPG Star Wars : Dark Times. It's also where the Jedi Code came from.


End file.
